


Claws of Fury

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Claws of Fury, Female Characters, Futanari, Hydra, Multi, Oral Sex, SHIELD, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Rogue runs into Marcella, who has recently returned, who she has not seen in a long while and asks her out for a date. Meanwhile Nick Fury has plans for the herm as part of his new covert team and brings her in and introduces her to her fellow members, some of whom she has already worked with.Sequel to previously posted Former Allies (Hellfire Club)Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © Maxbass0Other Characters © Marvel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331





	Claws of Fury

The birds are chirping and it is early morning when Marcella opens her eyes and sees Jean laying next to her with a smile and blush on her cheeks. The herm smiles as well as she gets up and kisses the forehead of her lover before she got out of bed and takes a quick shower. After she gets dressed she leaves the room and heads to the kitchen and starts cooking a big breakfast for all the people that have come in late last night when Rogue walks in who looks in utter surprise to see her lover there whom she has not seen in a long time.

“Marcella? When did you come in, darling?” she smiles as she flies at the herm and wraps her arms around her pressing her chest against the demoness’ back. Marcella giggles a little while she tries hard to focus on preparing breakfast. “I think I have been here shortly after you had to leave for that mission you just got back from”, the vampiress grins and turns around to kiss Rogue deeply before she has to turn her attention to her cooking. “You do look different since last time have been together, you seem to radiate more power” Rogue says while her hand goes from shoulder to butt over the vampiress’ body. 

“Yeah even before I came here, I was different until Emma decided to stir the blood pot inside me so to speak”, the goddess chuckles and Rogue as well as she got the joke. “Well you look as hot as ever, sugah”, the Southern belle says with a grin while she takes a seat at the breakfast table while Marcella returns the compliment. “Well I will be staying here from now on, Jean offered me to stay in her room and I accepted”, the goddess winks “so you’ll be seeing a lot of me from now on, if no one calls me and such but I am living here now”. Rogue smiles happily at that new when Scott walks in right at this news and grumbles something before he eats his breakfast begrudgingly.

“So what is the plan, darling” Rogue asks sweetly as she curls up Marcella’s lap having her breakfast. “Jean wants me to use the danger room training after getting some new powers since last we met” the herm fey says while she teases Rogue’s nose. “Then I’ll have a look and see how things go then as well” the herm smiles “by the way I am going by Scarlet Rose, especially since Nick tricked me into joining SHIELD, but I’ll always be Marcella to you and Jean”. The brunette, with the white steak in it, blushes “then afterwards we go out and hope Nick doesn’t disturb it”. The herm giggles and kisses Rogue’s lips “it’s a date”

An hour later Marcella finds herself in the danger room and both Jean and Rogue are looking at Marcella working program after program. “You’d almost think she is an omega level mutant” Jean says to Rogue who nods. “I know you’re going on a date with her and I don’t mind for some reason when it is you, I think we both equally feel the same about her”, Jean says while the herm goddess dispatches another sentinel. “I know what you mean, I kind of feel the same way” Rogue says with a smile ”and I have a feeling it is the same with her and that the others are more friends with benefits”. Jean nods “she has her heart on her sleeve” she says and the two women nod.

The door open and Xavier and Cyclops come in on to see Marcella fry one of the Reavers with a microwave ray while she blasts the other, with an unknown type of energy, to bits until Donald Pierce makes the scene. “This should be interesting, she seems more powerful than last time we have seen her”, Charles says and the women both nod but say nothing more as they hear Scott scowl behind Professor X who only acknowledges Cyclops’s gruffness with a slight head movement. Scott takes a step back while Xavier looks down and watches Marcella send a rain of lightning bolts down on Pierce as she fries him.

“How long has she been in there?” Charles says with an impressed look on his face while asking this. “Three hours I would say though she has not grown tired yet” Jean replies. “Very impressive, she would make a fine addition to the team even though she is not a mutant like us, she is mutant enough now with the amount of the mutant gene she has in her body now” Xavier looks back at Cyclops “but not on his team”. Rogue nods and tells him that SHIELD has recruited her as well and he nods “that is fine, it not like we don’t have people amongst us that do work outside of the X-Men”. 

“Neither me nor Rogue will object to that and she is already staying with me here in the mansion”, Jean says which causes Cyclops’ jaw to drop on the floor, this makes Rogue chuckle and look away when Scott looks at her angrily. “That solves one issue and now let us stop the training session, she has been in there long enough and needs to get ready for her date”, Charles gives Rogue a knowing wink who giggles in response as she turns the danger room off”. “Marcella sugah, training is over, time to hit the showers and get ready for our date”, Rogue says with a blush on her cheeks through the microphone. 

Marcella nods and gets out as she heads into the showers. There is some steam already and hears water running while she undresses. The herm goes into the shower and turns one on and gets underneath it when she notices a familiar figure standing almost right next to her. “Now this is a pleasant surprise”, Psylocke says with a grin as she grabs Marcella’s schlong and starts to jerk it off. As it hardens she gets on her knees and licks it up and down with a mischievous smile on her face “mmm those two think they are the only ones who feel like that about you but they are wrong” Betsy says and kisses the head of Marcella’s shaft before wrapping her lips around it. “I’m going to have a talk with those two once you get back” the telepath says in goddess’ mind while bobbing her head as she takes more and more into her mouth while her hands massage those thick orbs.

“Mmmm I missed you and this taste of yours”, Betsy coos happily after she swallows Marcella’s jizz. The herm giggles a little while she lifts Betsy up by the chin and kisses her on the lips while water cascades over their bodies while their hands wash one another. Their lips not stopping until they are all clean and Marcella smiles when she breaks of kiss. “Time for me to head out and get dressed for my date”, the herm says as she walks off but not before she gets a smack against her bubble butt. 

The herm chuckles as she makes her way to her and Jean’s room while going through her wardrobe. Some of it still there from the last time she was here and since it seems a lovely day outside she decides to tug in and go for a red summer dress with some orange accents. She puts on some high heeled red shoes and puts her hair in a ponytail with her bangs lose. After putting on some make-up she heads out but not before Jean whistles at her which made her blush a little making her twirl round before she heads to the front door.

“Wow you look stunning, my love”, Rogue says who wears a light green summer dress with matching high-heeled shoes. “Can say the same thing of you, darling” Marcella grins sheepishly as she offers her arm and Rogue gladly takes it. “So where did you have us planned to go to?” Marcella asks and her date says for her to close her eyes and trust her. The herm grins and closes her eyes which shortly is lifted up as the couple fly off to their destination of their date.

The afternoon was fun for the two of them as they do a little shopping and then have a little dinner before they sit against a tree with a view over the lake watching some of the animals on and around it. Rogue lays there in Marcella’s arms while enjoying the scenery. “Mmm this is nice”, Marcella says while she softly kisses her lover who responds with kissing her back before she shortly breaks it off. “Jean told me that you have a more different look than the one you’re showing now”, Rogues whispers and Marcella does not look surprised and changes to her new true form from her human one.

“Wow that is different though still as beautiful as your personality” the Southern belle giggles and kisses those ruby lips. “Well you’re the second person I have shown this to here” Marcella smiles as they lay there lazily enjoying their time together before Rogue gets up and undresses before she jumps into the lake naked. The herm giggles and changes to her human form and jumps into the lake naked as well,. They laugh, play around a little before they end up at the edge of the lake and make love until dusk before they get dressed up and make their way home.

It is late in the evening when they arrive at the school when suddenly an aircraft flies down and lands on the lawn. “You are a hard woman to get hold on, Scarlet Rose” Nick says “told you to keep your SHIELD card always with you so this would not be a surprise”. The director walks towards the two and gives a curt nod “sorry for the intrusion Miss Rogue but I have need of your girlfriend over here”. Rogue blushes a little when Fury calls Marcella her girlfriend “you go and help them, darling. You’re both a member of SHIELD and the X-Men now so see what Fury wants”. Marcella nods “let me get my SHIELD card first and then I’ll be right back”.

Shortly she finds herself on the aircraft and on her way to the hellicarrier. “I have put together a special team for a mission but I will give you the details when we arrive and got the team together though I think we should get you a more appropriate attire” Nick says with a grin on his face and remains silent until they land on the carrier. They get of their aircraft and head inside wear she is introduced to Maria Hill who takes her to a room where she is told to change into the outfit there.

There is a latex cat suit there is a black spear-like shape going from the shoulders to the crotch in front and the back while the red is blood red while on her chest there is a red ring with a rose in the middle of it which can also been seen on her black boots and also comes with black gloves where the fingers section are red. She worms herself into the outfit but is rather tight in the nether regions but luckily the material stretches along there.

She gets out of the room and the SHIELD agent looks at the bulge and gulps a little before she composes herself and then leads Marcella towards a room where Nick and four others were waiting of which to are familiar to her.

“Scarlet Rose, allow me to introduce you to the group’s leader Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable, SHIELD’s liaison Bobbi Morse aka Mockingbird, Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat and Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow. Scarlet Rose will be joining you on your mission to investigate a party which is secretly funded by Hydra to fund and make connections for another operation which is what we have to find out about. Silver and Scarlet will be part of the party with Silver’s connections it should be easier for her to gain entrance while Marcella works as her right hand woman trying to keep the Hydra agents occupied while Felicia and Natasha will sneak in to see if they can find any information about the operation they have planned. Bobbi will be on the look out to make sure that Cat and Widow don’t get caught”

Nick Fury looks around to see if there are any questions when Marcella raises a hand “I assume Silver and me will get the dresses for this party? Is there someone we should keep an eye out?” Fury nods “ the dresses are already here and ready for you, the party is organized by Ophelia Sarkissian who some of you know as Madame Hydra which is why we expect something really important going on. Are there anymore questions?” All the others shake their heads and the director nods “you all have four days to prepare for the mission and get to know one another to build the team a bit in the short amount of time that you have”.

As soon as Nick is finished, Silver walks up to Marcella and smiles “it is good to see you again, darling! It has been a while since last we met and worked together” and then pulls the herm in for a passionate kiss. “ You two know one another?” Nick asks and Silver nods and tells him that she has trained the herm a while back and was part of the Wild Pack. Then Felicia comes in and greets Marcella the same way as Silver did which makes Fury raise an eyebrow “we met as well and is the reason Spider-Man became Spider-Sissy” she chuckles when she sees the director’s reaction knowing how much trouble it has caused the head of SHIELD and looks at the other two women who both tell him that it is their first encounter with the goddess.

Another agent guides the five-some to their rooms and they get the evening off to get some rest. Marcella kicks her shoes off and zips the front of her new outfit to feel air on her skin again when she hears a knock. “Enter!” she shouts out when Silver steps into the room and then runs towards Marcella jumps up and sits in a position to give the herm a hurricanrana. When the mercenary finds her flip halted she flips back up and grabs Marcella’s head and starts to grind her crotch against the hem’s face.

The demoness grins and blows on that crotch slowly moving towards the bed and softly powerbombs her on it. “Hello to you to, darling”, Marcella giggles while she removes Sable’s pants and panties. “Mmm best greeting I could think of hehehe”, Silver says before she coos happily when she feels Marcella’s tongue lap honey from her honey pot “oooh yesss you have become stronger, darling aaah before you couldn’t block me like thaaaaaat!” The fey goddess giggles a little and then pushes her tongue deep into that snatch, the woman’s hands grab the herm’s head and pushes her face against her pussy.

Sable moans more as she lays there watching her sex friend suck on her clit which makes her shiver in delight. “Mmm it has been too long aah since someone worked my vagina like that mm aaah going to cum soon aaah! Make me cum and fuck me next!” Silver Sable moans her command before she pushes her hips upwards and starts to squirt all over the herm’s face who tries to drink as much as she could before getting up and slips her hard shaft deep into that fountain of girl cum as she begins to thrust deep into her friend’s wet snatch.

The next morning the two of them wake up in one another’s arms while they could hear a confused Bobbi shouting Silver’s name. “She is in my room”, Marcella says to Bobbi telepathically who then enters the room and sees the two getting out of bed and being completely naked. Her eyes glances towards Marcella when she sees that huge crotch now exposed to her. Mockingbird clears her throat before saying “breakfast is almost ready, you’re requested to go to the mess hall for something to eat”. “We’ll be there in thirty minutes, going to shower and then get dressed”, Marcella grins and winks “you’re welcome to join us if you want to?” Bobbi clears her throat and shakes her head and departs to room. The two burst out in laughter as they take their shower and get dressed. “You’re so evil, Marcy”, Silver says still giggling as the two walk towards the dining room or mess hall.

During their training it becomes clear that Marcella is clearly the powerhouse of the team since she basically is the only superhuman on the team so basically most combat tactics get build around her and some around the four women. Then their training is done after four hours and it is time for lunch. Felicia sits across from Marcella and teases the herm underneath with her foot rubbing against the herm’s pole. This time Natasha notices it the play between these two who looks at one another enticingly and chuckles a little before taking another bite.

Shortly thereafter they head back and start talking about the mission and then a workout before dinner.

“Well that was a fun day, guess tomorrow will be much of the same”, Marcella groans more out of boredom then anything. The others chuckles “well when you’re that powerful, I guess”, Felicia says with a mischievous grin. She has been horny for a while now but more enhanced with Marcella being here so she takes the herm’s hand and pulls her in her bedroom.

Black Cat quickly pulls her own suit down and shows her perfectly shaped body before she pulls Marcella’s clothes off and starts to lick on the half-hard shaft. “Mmm the mix of sweat and musk is like the perfect mix of scents” Felicia giggles while she sniffs and licks that girlcock. “Mmm you’re as hot as always and that ass…did you work out to make it even more sexy?” Marcella smiles looking down while she rubs the hungry kitten on the head while she coats the demoness’ penetrator with her saliva until her dick is completely covered in drool and sweat.

Felicia smiles as she leans against a wall and raises her ass up and wiggles it teasingly. Marcella’s pole now fully erect as the herm closes in on that sexy ass. Her hands grab those cheeks and spreads them to show off that sexy pucker, the herm presses the thick head against the entrance of her rear. “Don’t hold back, darling! Ram that big boy deep into my ass and fuck me hard!” the silver-haired woman encourages and Marcella rams it in balls deep much to the delight of the woman who starts to moan loud as Marcella starts to pound that hot ass.

They fuck for a few hours before heading to bed though little did they know that Bobbi resides in the room next to Felicia’s room and could hear them going at it all night long and masturbated as long as she could last before passing out from all the orgasms.

The next morning they get greeted by Sage who explains the rest of the details of their mission and then some more training and this time it she who spends the night with Marcella while the fourth day is more about etiquette training for Marcella while the rest continue their regular schedule.

It is the fifth day now and all is spend in preparation and getting ready. They deliver the dress that Marcella is going to wear and she puts it on. When her boobs are in she looks at herself and twirls around a little and chuckles a little “if this dress had sparkles, purple gloves and purple high-heeled shoes instead of red high-heeled shoes, I would think they planned to have me cosplay as Jessica Rabbit” The herm chuckles a bit before going to the make-up stand and applies her make-up after she had done her hair. “All done”, she whispers to herself when she is happy about the result.

“Wow you look stunning!” Silver says and the others whistle their approval as well which makes the powerful herm blush a bit. Before her heterochromatic eyes get a good look on the group’s leader who looks amazing in her silver dress and when the Symkarian mercenary notices those eyes on her, she grins and twirls around as well followed by a wink. “You look absolutely gorgeous, Silver!” Marcella says as the two now prance around a little before get to their aircraft which brings them to a location nearby where a their limo is waiting for them while Bobbi, Felicia and Natasha will get to the mansion using motorcycles provided by the scientists of SHIELD.

They get a last briefing before they all head towards the different groups.

Sable and Marcy arrive at the mansion and are announced towards the rest of the guests. There is a small group of musicians playing some classical piece which adds to the gala atmosphere that they are trying to create. “When Hydra gives a party, they give a party”, Marcella says telepathically towards Silver who gives a small smile and nod as the two start to mingle with the other guests.

An hour later they announce the arrival of Ophelia Sarkissian who walks down the stairs wearing a long yet sexy dark green dress that matches the color of her hair perfectly. They all listen to her speech when her eyes catches the most colorful woman standing in the crowd and licks her lips at the sight as she slowly moves to the crowd doing some small talk here and there. Then she stops in front of Silver and Marcy and gives a seductive smile to the herm. “A pleasure meeting you, I am Ophelia Sarkissian the organizer of this party and you’re name is?” the elegant woman says as she bends over and kisses Marcella’s hand softly.

“I am Marcella Highthorn, I am Miss Sablinova’s assistant”, Marcella smiles warmly and politely while she stares into those dark eyes, “the pleasure is all mine”. Ophelia smiles and winks “be sure to save a dance for me”, The musicians start a new piece which the herm recognizes and raises an eyebrow “isn’t there supposed to be a harp in this piece? Why would they play this without it”. Madame Hydra looks at Marcella and smiles “there was supposed to be a harpist but she got sick but since this is my favorite piece, I insisted on it still being played though the harp is here”. 

Marcella walks up to the group and asks them if she could join them on this one song, they seem hesitant at first but then agree as Marcella takes place behind the harp and brings it closer to her. “What is your assistant doing? Is she any good?” Ophelia asks and Silver just shrugs since she does not have the answer to that. Then the musical piece starts again and the green-haired woman looks at the woman she had approached only minutes ago. Then it came to the harp part and Marcy starts to play with delicate fingers touching the strings and the room goes quiet. It feels like magic fills the room and all look at the herm playing and the boss of Hydra looks in awe and smiles with a small tear in her eye when the piece was done, the entire room applauds and Marcella takes a bow before she walks to her companions.

“That was amazing, I will have to go join the others but you owe me a dance”, Madame Hydra says before she goes mingle with others. “I have to agree with her there, you never told be you could play like that”, Silver Sable says with a teasing punch and the herm replies that she never asked followed by sticking her tongue out cutely before the two go to the dance floor and dance with one another.

Meanwhile Black Cat has safely opened one of the windows so her and Black Widow go about and explore the large mansion to see if they can find any plans as they split up and slowly search each room as thoroughly and without detection.

The evening progresses without any trouble or incident when the leader of Hydra walks up to Marcella and asks for her hand “may I have this dance?” The herm smiles and offers her hand and the two start to dance. The room seem to stand still as the two dance and keep going deep into the night when Ophelia whispers “come with me” and takes her away and Marcy sends a quick telepathic message to Sable to let her know what is going on.  
Black Widow searches through a bedroom when she suddenly hears people coming in and quickly hides in the closet when she sees two people coming in. She recognizes the two of them when suddenly the green-haired lady begins to kiss the other and gropes her in the crotch pulling out a huge dick. They start to undress one another and the two of them start to fuck right there for Natasha to see who starts to get turned on by the events, one hand slips between her thighs while the other to her breasts while she looks on from the closet.

Two hours pass when the two finish things with and the sounds of sex die down and is followed by the sound of someone sleeping. A shadow casts over the closet when the doors open and Marcella stands there with a smile on her face “looks like I am not the only one that enjoyed this” she giggles softly when she sees the Widow sitting there with her hand still in her suit and fingers in her pussy. The former spy looks as that huge pole swinging in front of her eyes and licks her lips. “Maybe some other time but it is time for us to go, we’re the only ones left now”, the herm says while she gets dressed again.

Natasha nods and corrects her outfit as the two of them run off towards the exit. “Hop on!” Natasha says and Marcella does so and wraps her arms around the waste of the sexy redhead while keeping to herself that they could have gotten away faster, instead she enjoys sitting on the motorcycles while she rests her head on Widow’s back. Who looks back with a smile as they ride towards the agreed upon location to meet up with the others. When they arrive, it is Silver Sable who greets them “you could have gotten here faster, why didn’t you teleport yourself and Widow to this place?” she asks. Then Widow looks at Marcella who chuckles “honestly I was about to say that but thought I would enjoy the ride and the company” Scarlet Rose replies with a wink towards Natasha.

Silver Sable grins and tells them to get on the jet and head back towards the hellicarrier, they all quickly get on it and there off.

They quickly are rounded up and guided to the meeting room where Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Tessa are waiting on them. It is told that there is a huge shipment coming in on a boat next week by Black Cat and hands them a memory card with all the data she has acquired. Black Widow tells everyone she got a bit of that info as well with a time and name of the boat and that the ship contains weapons which they were trying to sell to the attendees of the party which Sable confirms.

“Nice job ladies, we will send a small army to take care of this but I like to keep you as a team so expect me to call on you if we have a mission” Nick says as a compliment before he thinks for a second “we should come up with a name for your team”. Tessa steps forward “How about claws of fury?” Sable thinks for a moment and nods “I like it, a hint at the creatures of Greek mythology and the director here and since those were always depicted as women it makes for a good name. What do you say, ladies?” All four nods and so it was decided.

“Well you five rest for now and then you can go home or wherever you wish to go”, Fury says and dismisses them.

Silver and Felicia are about to grab Marcella for a after-mission celebration but Natasha and Bobbi beat them to it. “You had enough fun with her, now it’s our time”, the redhead says and the blond nods as they take her to the room assigned to Natasha and the door locks behind them leaving behind two stunned silver-haired vixens.

“You’re ours now for the night”, Widow says as she removes her outfit and locks lips with Marcella while Bobbi undresses both herself and Marcella. “Mmm been wanting this for days now” Bobbi says before she rubs her face in that crotch before she starts to lick and suck on those huge nuts while that flaccid dick rests on her head. Widow grabs that shaft and starts to jerk it off to life while her tongue is deep in Marcella’s mouth as their tongues play with one another. Mockingbird looks up and sees that big pole rise from the Widow’s touch, she gently pushes the hand away and wraps her lips around it and starts sucking on it.

Marcella moans softly from the way that the blond woman sucks on her dick as she take sit in deeper into her mouth. The herm rubs her fingers over Natasha’s erect clit and could fele how wet the redhead is getting from all this play. “Mmm take that cock out of your mouth Bobbi, it is hard and wet enough”, Natasha purrs and pulls Marcella to the bed and pushes her on her back and slides that hard shaft into her wet slit. “Oh god aaah it feels so good inside me!” Natasha moans already as the herm’s pole slides deep inside her and stretches her sweet honey pot. 

Bobbi steps above Marcella and lowers herself on the herm’s face and grinds her thick butt on it. Marcella grabs it and starts to lick the rim of that pucker which makes the blond woman moan and purr at the same time. She moves her hips along that tongue while her pussy leaks on those big mountains of pleasure flesh attached to Marcella. When the goddess pushes her tongue inside and begins to French kiss it, it drives her wide and starts to squirt all over the herms chest and rolls off to enjoy her orgasm.

Black Widow smiles and bends over and starts kissing Marcella again while her hips keep moving as that meat throbs inside. “Aaah ooo mmm as good as I imagined it would feel! Mmm nooo better!” Natasha moans in Marcella’s ear. “Mmm fuah your lips feel so good around my cock aaah oh my god I think I am going to cum”, the herm moans after a few minutes and Widow sits up and start s to move her hips harder and faster. “Oooh god Marcella! Aaah shoot your hot oad inside me! Mmm oooh I want it aaah do it!”, the female redhead moans as she throws her head back and starts cumming hard which gets a load of cum deep into her womb as Marcella roars loud as she explodes into the woman’s womb.

Marcella watches Widow slide of her flaccid dick but then she sees Bobbi with her ass raised up in the air and her fingers spreading her butt cheeks. “Please fuck my ass, Marcella!” she begs wiggling her butt a little, the herm gets up and walks towards Bobbi. The herm grabs those hips and shoves it deep into that cock hungry hole. The woman shivers in delight as she scratches the wall, which is connected to Felicia’s room who could hear everything going on, as her butt hole gets used to the thick meat that stretches it.

Bobbi bites her lip for a second as Marcella starts to move her hips once Mockingbird got used to it. “Ooh mmm my ass feels like it’s on fire! Aaaaah mmm yes fuck me hard and good!”, Bobbi moans and screams in pleasure as the sound of flesh upon flesh and moans fills the room. 

Two hours of intense sex follows when they three of them hear the door open and both Black Cat and Silver Sable stand there and with a grin as they enter the room. They want to close the door when a hand stops it and Sage walks in “now don’t leave me out of the fun” she says with a grins as the three women undress and join the party which lasts into the early hours of the morning as the six of them lay there in a room covered in there cum.

The end


End file.
